


Care to join us?

by RedLights



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: (Nothing Goes Wrong AU - Jamie & Claire live happily at Lallybroch) Lord John is visiting Lallybroch, and some long-standing tensions come to a head.





	1. Do come in.

“It's a lovely place, James, truly.” John said, looking out at the bustle of Lallybroch as it wound down for the evening.

Jamie clapped his old friend on the back with a smile. “I thank ye, John. Come in for supper now, or Jenny will have our necks.”

  
Claire was no more or less talkative than usual at dinner, but Jamie felt her eye on him as they, John, Jenny, and Ian chatted. Jenny was enamored with Lord Grey, despite her dislike for Englishmen, and the conversation kept up a lively pace. Claire participated, but he knew she was assessing him and John every time they spoke. She was familiar with Lord John’s feelings for her husband, and though she knew Jamie did not reciprocate them, she kept a watchful eye.

  
When she and Jenny finished washing up after supper, she plucked a candlestick from a side table and headed straight up the stairs. Jamie glimpsed her from the sitting room and jumped up to follow her. Lord John, who sat across from him, said it was high time for him to retire as well, and the three walked upstairs. Lord John was staying in the room adjacent to Claire and Jamie’s, and bid them a polite goodnight before entering his room.

  
Claire pulled her husband in and pressed him against the wall before he had time to close the door behind them. She attacked his lips with hers, standing on the tips of her toes, and tightened her fingers in his red hair to the point that she knew she was hurting him. “Have ye a bone to pick with me, Sassenach?” Jamie said breathlessly when Claire tilted her head to suck and bite at his neck a litttke too hard.

  
“I don't like other people wanting you,” she replied, without pausing in her ministrations.

  
Jamie grinned. “Jealousy becomes ye, Sassenach. I should give ye no good reason to be possessive more often.”

  
“Oh, would you shut up,” Claire growled, and captured his lips again. He grabbed her by the waist and nearly threw her onto the bed; it was a battle, Claire fighting to prove he was hers and Jamie fighting to prove she didn't need to. She refused to let his lips far from hers and he hastily tried to undress them while kissing her, in the messy, erotic manner of a person at the mercy of their own lust. Jamie’s boots hit a table as he tossed them behind him, knocking a stack of books and a few trinkets from its edge with a crash. They paid it no mind until they heard a knocking at the door.

  
“James? Madam Fraser? Is everything alright? I heard quite a loud noise,” Lord John’s voice called from the other side.  
Claire glared at Jamie, and he groaned as he got up to answer it. Jamie opened the door enough to stick his head out. “I'm grateful for your concern, my friend, but we're quite alright,” he said, catching his breath. "Just knocked over a few things."

  
Lord John's eyes wandered over the Scot's shoulder and took in the sight before him — Jamie with only his untucked shirt and rumpled kilt on, Claire with the bodice of her dress pulled open and skirts rucked up, leaning back on the bed. She caught his gaze and held it, and Lord John had the distinct impression that it was a challenge of some kind, which he assured himself would be absurd.

Nevertheless, Claire didn't drop her eyes, and it again occurred to him what a remarkable woman she was, to show not an ounce of shame. Jamie scratched his head, glancing between the two, and took a deep breath. “Er… Ahem… Well-” but Claire cut him off.

  
“Lord John, can we interest you in a nightcap? My husband keeps a fine bottle of scotch up here.” Claire straightened her dress and stood up, crossing her arms. Jamie panicked and looked at John, who appeared equally alarmed and taken aback.

  
“Madam Fraser, I am not sure that would be entirely proper…”

  
“Oh, I wasn't aware you were so concerned with propriety, Lord John,” Claire replied coldly, and John felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Jamie was still and silent, unsure how best to intervene. “Do come in,” Claire encouraged, pouring a dram into the two available glasses before taking a swig straight from the bottle and plopping back down on the bed. John recovered himself somewhat and Jamie stepped aside to let him in.

  
He and Jamie both took their glasses and gulped them down. Jamie sat in the single armchair, leaving John standing in the middle of the room, feeling like a piece of prey about to be pounced upon. Claire eyed him, took another hearty gulp from the bottle of scotch, and gestured towards Jamie. Her husband looked at her and raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and John glanced between the two of them. Claire cocked an eyebrow, then dropped her husband's gaze to look at the smaller man. “Well, Lord John? Care to join us?”


	2. Watching and Doing

“Well, Lord John? Care to join us?”

  
Jamie jumped up from his chair immediately. “Claire…” His tone was a warning. She only looked back at him, unblinking. He'd risen in his shock and anger, but the action had him now standing not a foot from Lord John, and he noticed the other man’s breathing quicken. John’s eyes were fixed on the ground, and Jamie stared at the wall, jaw clenched tight.

Claire looked between the two of them and hesitated briefly. _What in the name of God do you think you're doing?_ her mind wondered, but her body had already decided. She stood and walked the two paces to the men, then leaned in to her husband. She felt John raise his head to look at them as she kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue, lips molding to each other and moving in sync. Then Claire pulled away, looked very deliberately from Jamie to John, and placed one hand on the other man’s chest, under his open jacket. She felt the muscles there tense, and slowly pressed her lips to his. After a moment, he began to kiss her back, though hesitantly.

When she pulled back, Claire looked expectantly at the two men before her. _Your turn now,_ her expression said, and she saw Jamie swallow hard. He looked at her, expression unreadable, then at John. Neither man moved.

Until, quite suddenly, John grabbed Jamie’s face in both his hands and crushed his lips to his. Jamie was still, tense, and Claire was sure she could see his muscles coiling tight beneath his skin. The tension exploded and he shoved John roughly away, anger and something else burning in his eyes. The last time a man had touched him that way… Claire should have thought, and felt a pang of guilt. John stumbled back and stared at him, uncertain, chest heaving. Claire was ashamed to have been so careless in her petty jealousy, and watched Jamie, ready to throw John out if she needed to. Then Jamie stalked forwards and covered John’s lips with his own. 

The smaller man held his own, lips clashing desperately and hands reaching up to twine themselves into Jamie’s messy hair. Claire knew Jamie harbored no secret inclinations toward men, but there was obviously enough sexual tension between the two of them to warrant an exception. Besides, John had wanted him for long enough that any lack of enthusiasm on Jamie’s part would be more than made up for. She watched attentively and wondered if it was wrong to feel so aroused by seeing her husband with another man. It was surely wrong to have brought him into their room, invited him to share her husband. Regardless, her hands drifted to trace over one breast, her nipple hardening, as she watched them.

Lord John had slender hands and long, deft fingers that quickly pushed off his jacket and undid his necktie. Claire saw Jamie gulp as he pulled off his shirt, revealing smooth, pale skin and lean muscles. He looked back at her, apprehension but also arousal in his expression. His eyes darkened when he took in the open bodice of her dress and her fingers circling one taut nipple over her thin shift. Her gaze was clear and steady, both challenging and granting permission, and Jamie clenched his jaw as he turned back to John.

The younger man brought one hand up to run over Jamie’s broad chest, and Jamie drew in a shuddering breath. He didn't move, and Claire rose. If she was going to get what she so selfishly wanted from them, Jamie would need some help. She stood behind him, close enough that the tips of her breasts brushed against his back, and teased her fingers under the hem of his shirt. Jamie tensed as her fingertips traced lightly over his hips and up his chest, lifting his shirt off. John’s dark, steely-blue eyes took in Jamie’s muscular torso, wide shoulders, narrow hips, the taut muscles at his hips leading down into his kilt in that suggestive way that had put Claire on her knees before him countless times. Jamie was tall and huge, an imposing figure with his wild hair, an outdoorsman’s deep tan, and bulging muscles. Lord John looked up at him with an intense lust, the longing of years of unreciprocated passion.

Claire had to admit, John wasn't at all bad to look at himself. She circled them — John’s eyes on Jamie, Jamie’s eyes on her, her eyes on John — and let herself rub one hand over John’s back, his butt, his arms, his thighs. He was lean but strong, she could tell, and his skin was stretched tight over long muscles, hardly an ounce of fat on him. As her hands came around to his front, she palmed his cock, his trousers doing little to hide the way it twitched at her touch. Then, Claire drew Jamie's hand to replace hers, guiding it to rub over John’s hardened cock.

Jamie quickly caught on and John was almost trembling. Claire sat back on the bed and watched. John gripped Jamie's hip, fingers digging into him, as Jamie’s palm rubbed into his dick. After a moment he quickly lost his restraint and tore off Jamie's kilt. Claire gasped and let one finger slide into her slick folds, aroused beyond reason at the primal scene before her. She circled her fingertip over her clit as John moved his hand up Jamie’s hard length; she dipped the finger inside as John pulled off his pants; she curled it and cried out as Jamie wrapped his large hand around John’s cock. They were getting each other off, both impressive members thick and erect, and Claire couldn't take it. She stood and with one stride was whispering in John’s ear, “Your turn to watch.”

John stepped back (with some difficulty, it seemed) and Claire held her husband’s face in both hands as she hooked one leg over his hip. He grabbed the other and hoisted her, one strong hand gripping her ass, to slide down onto him. She gasped at the sensation, so familiar but never old, of him stretching her, filling her, cleaving her apart. He quickly maneuvered them onto the bed and began thrusting into her. She cried out with each invasion, whimpered as he withdrew and filled her again and again.  
She opened her eyes to see John pumping his cock with his hand, watching intently. She caught his eye and stared as Jamie rocked into her, and he started towards them. He stood behind Jamie, stroking his cock, and scraped one hand over his arse, making the muscles tighten. John looked almost thoughtful and Claire watched over Jamie’s shoulder as he slipped one finger into his mouth and sucked briefly, then withdrew it, dripping with saliva. Claire clenched unconsciously as she realized what he was about to do, making Jamie growl. She'd tried it, once. An almost clinical curiosity has gotten the better of her one night, and she'd explored, just with one finger. She could tell Jamie liked it, but it mostly made him want to return the favor, which had been exquisite. 

He was thrusting into her slowly, torturously. Slow enough that John could trace his wet finger over Jamie’s asshole. He cried out, sounding angry, but Claire pulled his face to force him to look at her. “Let it feel good, Jamie. Just try, for me.” He glared at her, but exhaled and relaxed, and when John slid his finger in, she saw pleasure flash hot and dark in her husband’s eyes. He grimaced at the unfamiliar sensation at the same time as he moaned in pleasure, and Claire's eyes met John's, which were clouded with lust. This was definitely one of her best ideas.

Jamie resumed his thrusts and she squeezed her walls around him as he thrust in again and again, like sucking him into her. John was pushing another finger into Jamie and working them, and as Jamie moved it occurred to Claire that as he was fucking her he was also fucking himself on the younger man's fingers. A moment later she saw John hesitate as he withdrew his fingers. Claire managed to gasp out, “Oil. Medicine box.” and flick her eyes in the direction of her healing supplies. John went to kneel and rifle through the case, and pulled out a small bottle of oil. He held it up and Claire nodded. He poured some out and rubbed it over his length before taking two fingers and slicking Jamie’s entrance.

Then slowly, slowly, John pushed his cock into Jamie. Jamie stilled and let out a long moan, eyes closed tight and arms braced against the bed, every vein and tendon popping out. Claire was concentrating very, very hard trying not to come right then. After a long minute, John began to thrust into Jamie, who was shuddering above her. Each movement rocked Jamie into her, and she lifted her hips to meet him as he did, and in just a few strokes felt Jamie’s seed spilling into her. She heard a strangled cry from above and realized John must have come, too, and one more thrust onto Jamie's cock was all it took for her.

At some point John must have rolled off of Jamie and onto the bed beside her. Jamie lay at her other side, half on top of her, breathing slowly steadying. _Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, what now?_ Claire thought as her reasoning capacities came back to her.

“I should think that's up to you, Sassenach.” Ah, so she had said that out loud. She did do that sometimes, in the haze of the afterglow. She took a moment to consider, then swung one leg over her husband and wiggled up his body until she was straddling his face.

“You know what I want.”

“Aye, Sassenach.” His breath made her tingle. “I believe I do.” And Jamie began masterfully pulling her to pieces, his expert tongue licking and sucking her exactly where she wanted it. She cried out in ecstasy when his mouth closed around her swollen nub and sucked it into his mouth, then again when he stopped. Claire then realized from the noises at the other end of the bed that John was knelt at the side of the bed, sucking him off. She couldn't see him, but imagining the man’s mouth over her husband’s cock sent a rush of wetness dripping down her thigh. Jamie collected himself and licked up her inner thigh, lapping up the trickle of arousal there, before dipping his tongue inside her. She ground her hips down into his face, seeking more friction, and was rewarded with one calloused finger slipping into her. Claire bucked her hips, rational mind long gone, and rolled her whole body as one, then two, then three of Jamie’s fingers pumped inside her. She was reduced to an animal, thrashing and moaning for the basest of wants, needing to have Jamie's hands and mouth on her always.

Jamie shouted when he came, and she felt his bared teeth graze her. Claire shuddered at the sensation and Jamie, ever the diligent husband, took note and nipped lightly at her labia. Nipping and sucking and licking, he finished her off in a few seconds. She heard Lord John let out a guttural noise, hand at the base of his clock, so close. Claire, collapsed against the headboard, smirked and crawled to the edge of the bed. She felt Jamie's eyes on her as she dipped her head to take John almost fully in her mouth, grazing his head with her teeth as she slid her mouth up his length. John felt the head of his dick hit the back of her throat, and with one suck he shuddered and spurted into her, and she swallowed it all, gulping him down.

Claire drew back and took a deep breath when he was finished, leaving Lord John leaning shakily against the bedpost. She laid back to curl into Jamie, whose glistening body was sprawled across the bed. Looking up at his face, she saw him lock eyes with the other man, and then John had gathered his things and was gone.


End file.
